


The Things Said

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Time Skip, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: After a bad experience with a noble, Dorothea encounters Petra.





	The Things Said

**Author's Note:**

> After playing BE route I wanted to do a little fic for my favourite pairing. Hope you like it.

Dorothea sighed looking at the note in her hands.

He seemed nice.

Maybe that's why it hurt. In the end it always hurt.

Maybe it was because everything they say was true.

At the end this was not her place.

She tore the note in little pieces and throw it. She decided to head towards her room. Rest and sleep would help to calm her thoughts.

When she was walking near the training fields, she heard someone calling her name. When her head moved towards the voice, she saw Petra looking at her own hands.

She went near the other woman and questioned, "Petra, did you call me?"

Petra moved her head up and looked at her classmate, "yes, I need help," she put her little right finger in front of Dorothea's eyes, "you think is broken?"

Dorothea grabbed Petra's hand to examinate it better. She saw that the finger was red and swolled and she touched it making the woman groan, " does it hurt you so much?"

"Only a little."

"Oh my, what happened?"

"I was using the axe and it slipped between fingers and I don't know what I did to catch it but after do it my finger hurt."

Dorothea smiled a little to comfort her worried friend, "I don't think it's broken, this will probably be a little hit or sprain."

"In that case it is good. Thank you for opinion," Petra said and smiled.

"Do you want to go to get some ice?" Dorothea asked.

"Ice?"

"For the finger."

"No necessary, it will heal alone."

"Well yes, it will, but it will be better if you put a little ice. It will be only a moment."

Petra was a little hesitant but nodded and followed her to the dinning hall. The princess sat in one of the tables while Dorothea talked with the cooker to get the ice. She returned not only with the ice covered in a small piece of cloth but also a little plate with some biscuits. Her friend looked surprised at the food, something she noticed and explained when she sat, " I told her you were injured and she gave them to me, she was really sweet."

"I should thank her."

"Later, first the finger," Dorothea said while reaching out for the princess's hand while she was holding the ice with the other hand. She gently held her friend's injured hand and put the ice on the finger. Petra just let her do, half frozen because of the soft movements Dorothea was doing and with a little blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for involving in this," the younger one said not looking at the other woman.

"Don't worry, I wasn't doing anything."

"But maybe you wanted do something."

"Not really," Dorothea sighed. The thoughts returned to her head, "I was going to rest to my room only."

"So soon?"

She didn't expect that her friend would replay to that.

"Well yes. I, well, I was a little tired," she explained forcing herself to give a little smile.

She saw how Petra slowly looked at her and bit her lip for a second, "did something hapenned?"

She totally didn't expected that Petra would have read her perfectly. They had spend time together and she probably has always explained some little things about her plans or dates but never a high level of intimacy.

"No, everything is okay," She lied. But her head started to hurt with all the thoughts. Maybe the question was not the typical one to be avoided but a moment to at least share the bad things that lived in her mind and Petra always seemed someone you can trust. Maybe it was a moment to get a higher level of intimacy. She squeezed her classmate's hand and her smile was erased form her face. "Well, actually, a date didn't go well."

"Did he say something bad?"

Dorothea looked at her and the moment their eyes found each other she knew it was a point of no return so she let her thoughts dominate the conversation, "You have to show up to say something bad I guess, but he even found a way to mess me up."

"Mess me up?"

"He made fun of me."

"That's horrible."

"That's what I am. Someone a noble can laugh at, someone that doesn't deserve a few minutes of attention from rich people or someone who only exist to make rich guys fantasize about but never consider as a partner, maybe that was why I was good as a songstress, because I'm good at fantasy"

"No." Petra stated angry, " You are nothing of that and if boy thinks that he's stupid."

"I'm the one who's stupid. They are not going to forget I'm a pathetic orphan because I'm pretty. They are probably right and I don't even belong here."

"That's not right, this is place yours, you are one of best students He's the one stupid because he is losing to know one of best person I know"

She felt the tears filling her eyes. She had been called a lot of things but never something that good.

"Do you think so?"

"Of course. You are always helping me and the others and are very good friend.

Dorothea smiled bright feeling the the red colour on her cheeks, "that's really sweet, thank you Petra."

Her friend smiled back, "no need to thank, I'm saying true."

Petra started to feel better from the finger and Dorothea moved away the ice. The two spent the afternoon talking, first eating the biscuits and later the dinner.

With the last rays of sunlight, the two returned to their bedroom.When they were in front of Petra's room, Petra hugged Dorothea surprising the later.

Dorothea hugged back, "Thank you for being with me today. You have helped me a lot"

"You always are here for me, helping me feeling like in home. I think I had to do the same for you."

Dorothea smiled and felt her heart going faster for the embrace.

"I am sure you will find a good man," Petra continued.

She didn't want to think about men, not after what had happened that afternoon and specially not in Petra's arms.

"Even if you deserve better,"

"Do I?" Dorothea asked looking at Petra who was blushing.

"You deserve to be the person your husband love the most."

The two just stared in silence.

"And feel your heart full of joy when you are with him," Petra looked at the ground, "like you do when I'm with you."

What Dorothea thought, shocked, so much shocked.

She grabbed Petra's face and tried to make her look at her but her eyes were still fixed in the ground, " Petra what did you say?"

"Nothing. Forget it"

"Petra, please, look at me."

And she did only to find Dorothea's lips crashing with hers.

The kiss was sweet, really sweet and after they separated the two just looked at each other.

"You feel the same?" Petra was the one who broke the silence.

" Yes"

" I was not expecting to say that."

" It's good it happened" Dorothea replied, "Do you want a goodnight kiss?"

Petra nodded and their lips joined.


End file.
